1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of pumping systems. More particularly, it concerns protection mechanism for pumping systems and provides protection to the motor and pump in case of failure of flow of liquid while the pump is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art a system has been used, which utilizes a check valve as a means for monitoring flow in the output line from a pump. The check valve controls the power to the pump motor, opening the power circuit whenever the pump fails to produce a flow of liquid while it is running. There are numerous disadvantages to this system based on a check valve as a flow-sensor. However, applicant knows of no prior art which provides all of the features of the present invention.